When I'm with you
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Sequel to All I'll ever be. Ginny & Harry are trying to keep there relationship a secret during the first term at hogwarts. How long can they keep their secret for? What will happen when everyone finds out? and Who is trying to split them up? Told from Gi


Note: Well here it is; the sequel to "all I'll be". Sorry it's took so long for me to get it done but I've been really busy. Anyway hope you like the sequel, the first chapters called "Almost left behind". For those of you who for some reason don't know; for slightly unfair reasons I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas from the books or movies though I am using some of them in my story. Oh and a big thank you to JK Rowling for writing the books; You rock Jk!

Dear

Diary

I a lot happier than I was in my last entry and the reason for this is I got my man. Who would have ever thought that Harry Potter would ever date someone like me? The only problem is we've had to keep it a secret from everyone especially Ron my brother. I don't know what Ron would do if he found out that his sister is dating his best friend. Still a part of me kind of wants him to find out then he would know that his sister wasn't just anybody that she is Harry Potter's girlfriend. Harry is particularly nervous about Ron finding out about us because well Ron is his best friend and who knows what it could do to there friendship?

Me and Harry haven't been able to spend too much time alone together over the summer mainly because of the reason I've told you above, every time we do manage to get some time alone together we're always interrupted by something whether it's Mum shouting me to come and do something for her or Ron wanting Harry to do something with him.

We had a lucky escape the other day because Ron nearly caught me and Harry kissing but luckily Harry realised at the last minute Ron was going to enter the room so I picked up a book that was on the side jumped into the chair and pretended to read it. It's just my luck that when Ron entered the room he looked and me and started laughing then he asked me "When had I become interested in the Magance books?" and it was then to my horror I discovered I was reading one of mum's books and not just any of her books; one from the magance series. The magance series are these really cheesy collection of books about these witches who live together and try to use magic to get there love interests to like them, mum is the probably the only person in the world who thinks that they're the best thing to come out since Wigan's books (Walter Wigan is a really famous dead writer who wrote lots of books that became best sellers, I read a bit about him in a history of magic: Greatest wizards of all time.).

We're going to Diagon Alley later today to buy some stuff we need for the new Hogwarts term that starts next week. I hate shopping for my school things, it wouldn't be so bad if I could get some new stuff for a change but mum's probably going to buy any new stuff I need for a second hand shop as usual. Honestly how am I going to luck in front of Harry when my mum keeps dragging me round second hand shops, still Harry says he likes me for I am. I'll never forget the day a couple of weeks ago when he told me all I'll ever be is perfect, how lucky am I?

You know I'm starting to think that maybe I am somebody now, I'm no longer Ginny Weasley; the youngest and only girl in the Weasley family. I am Ginny Weasley; Harry Potter's girlfriend. Finally my life is worth living.

From

Ginny

No sooner had Ginny Weasley closed her diary when she heard someone shouting her name from downstairs. Ginny carefully placed her diary in her bedside drawer and hurried to the top of the stairs. "Ginny there you are" said Mrs Weasley stood at the bottom of the stairs "Hurry up and get down here. Your making everybody wait." Ginny took the stairs two at a time and landed with a loud thump at the bottom, "If it wasn't for Harry reminding us about you we probably would have gone and left you here" said Mrs Weasley "Harry's such a nice boy; always thinking of others he is" Ginny smiled despite the fact her family had almost forgotten her 'At least Harry remembered me' thought Ginny 'He knows that I'm alive'.

When Ginny entered the kitchen she saw all the rest of the Weasley family and Harry stood by the fire place waiting patiently. Ginny caught Harry's eye and gave him a smile; one which he returned, Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen a moment later and said "Right everybody ready"

All the Weasley family and Harry nodded. "Right Harry you go first" said Mrs Weasley "And try saying it right this time dear, we don't want you ending up knockturn Alley again do we" Harry shook his head and took some floo powder from the bowl Mr. Weasley was holding out to him. Harry then walked into the fire place and shouted loud and clearly "Diagon Alley". Suddenly green flames shot up all around Harry and in the blink of an eye he was gone

"Well at least we know if he goes to the wrong place this time, it will be because theirs a fault with the fire place" said Mr Weasley "Right Ron you next" Ron took some of the floo powder from the bowl, walked into the fire place and shouted "Diagon alley" Green flames shot up around Ron and suddenly he was gone. "The twins can go together I think" said Mrs Weasley, Fred and George took some floo powder and walked into the fire place. "You know Fred" said George "I fancy taking a detour don't you" Fred smiled at George knowingly "Oh absolutely" said Fred "I've heard knockturn Alley is lovely this time of year" Mrs Weasley looked furious "FRED, GEORGE DON'T YOU DARE" shouted Mrs Weasley threateningly but Fred and George merely grinned. "Knockturn alley here we come" said George "ready Fred" Fred and George both threw the floor powder down "Diagon Alley" they shouted together. In the next moment green flames engulfed them and they were gone. "Oh when I get my hands on those two" said Mrs Weasley "Well that's everyone" Ginny moved forward into her mothers view "Oh yes Ginny" said Mrs Weasley "Well go on, quickly" Ginny took some floo powder and walked into the fireplace. 'How come Fred and George get attention for fooling around' thought Ginny 'But I'm ignored for being good' Ginny threw the floo powder down and what she meant to say next was Diagon Alley but she ended up tripping on something in the fireplace and ended up saying "Diagon Ahhhh-lley" Green flames shot up in the fireplace as Ginny fell forward and she felt herself land on her front with a loud bump. Ginny opened her eyes, sat up and looked around; a feeling of horror came over Ginny as she took in her surroundings. 'This isn't the place I'm supposed to be' thought Ginny 'It's not even close'

End of chapter

Note: Well I hope you liked that chapter, not sure where it is Ginny's going to end up yet but I've got a few ideas but if you have any really good ones then let me know. I'll be happy to have any suggestions. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, Was this chapter what you expected? Was it better? Was there any particular part of it you liked? Any part you thought could have been better? Either way let me know as long as any criticism is constructive I'll be happy to take it on board, Of course I don't mind any good reviews either. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and I promise I will have the next chapter up within at least two weeks if not the next few days. Thanks again for all those of you who sent in reviews for All I'll ever be, I really appreciated them.


End file.
